heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Yi Saluva
Yi is an assassin living in Lejira, she only takes contracts to kill high profile targets. She works for Brummadsaya Medri, being a high ranking assassin in Dust, as well as an Absolver, or high ranking officer in the organization. Yi has become Brummadsaya's personal assassin, staying in Lejira to carry out her tasks. Appearance History Bestowal of Lust Yi was once a normal citizen living in the small town of Bashanaram, Lejira. She was extremely beautiful and many men wanted to marry her. One day, Yi was kidnapped to be sold as a wife to an immoral Lobune who was angry that she had denied his hand in marriage. While imprisoned, Lust appeared to Yi, giving her the power she needed to escape. Yi now lives as an assassin, killing aristocracy as she sees them as lustful pigs. Brummadsaya eventually heard of Yi and offered her to join Dust, Yi very much agreed with Brummadsaya's beliefs so she agreed to join. Equipment Lust Yi holds Lust, one of the Seven Weapons of Sin. Lust is a bladed fan that allows Yi to control her own blood.by making a small cut on her hand. Using the Sin Technique Sanguis, Yi is able to control the blood of others, manipulating their bodies and controlling their motions. Jarazza The divine gift bestowed upon Yi from Brummadsaya was a Jarazza, a rare animal found in the deserts in Glistan. Yi was given the Jarazza as a companion that she uses for both transportation and battle, and call to her side at any time. Brummadsaya sealed the Jarazza inside of Yi's body, appearing as a red dot on the inside of her right thigh. A Jarazza is a desert animal known for its lethal weaponry, they have sharp claws and teeth as well as a versatile tail. The tail may act as a strong whip and has a large bulb on the end that is powerful enough to break bones. The Jarazza has no eyes and instead navigates with an extremely sensitive sense of smell. It is fast on both earth and sand and its heavy armor plating makes it difficult to kill. Due to these adaptations however, a Jarazza is a very poor swimmer. Jarazza are notoriously known for being nearly impossible to tame and difficult to kill even by an accomplished warrior so it is best to stay as far away as possible from them. Yi however seems to have an exceptionally trained Jarazza that is obedient and focused. Abilities Blood Manipulation Using her Weapon of Sin Lust, Yi is able to manipulate her own blood by making small cuts on her hand to crystallize her blood into sharp projectiles. Techniques * 'Bloody Needles -' Yi allows the blood from her hand to run down the fan, crystallizing into sharp needles along the way. She then fires these needles at her opponent with deadly precision. * '''Sanguine Blade - '''Yi crystallizes blood on the edge of her razor fan, making the edge even sharper for use in close combat fighting. Category:Characters